1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for joining tubular structures via anastomosis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compression anastomosis devices and methods of their use in surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Compression anastomotic devices have been developed in the past for receiving the free ends of anatomic tubular structures to be anastomosed. An example of such an anastomotic device has been developed by Tyco Healthcare LP, Norwalk, Conn., and is currently sold under the trademark VALTRAC®. This assembly includes a pair of ring members, each ring member for securement to the free end of each tubular structure to be anastomosed. Each ring member has a connecting structure, which mates with the other ring member to connect the ring members to one another. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,898 to Hardy et al., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, for a detailed discussion of the construction and operation of such an anastomotic device.
It is desirable in anastomotic surgery for a non-permanent connector or junction device to be used to join the ends of adjacent tubular structures since a permanent connector may prevent the changes in diameter necessary to facilitate the proper functioning of the tubular structure, e.g., a bowel or intestine. Accordingly, any foreign substances used in anastomotic surgery should partially or completely disintegrate, bio-absorb and/or bio-resorb once the tubular structures have partially or fully healed, desirably in a relatively short period of time.
The need exists for anastomotic devices which are simple to use, which meet the requirements of anastomotic surgery, and which are safe, and relatively inexpensive.